Oliver Sprawn
Oliver Sprawn Biography Oliver was born on June 15, 1997, in San Diego, California. His father, Phantasos, left two months after Oliver was born. His mother, Edna, ran a fed-ex store. Oliver turned 1 healthy, but by the end of his second year, he was sick. His mother’s business was shut down and she used most of her remaining money to pay for Oliver’s hospital bills. Oliver emerged from the sickness three months later. Edna had tried to use the rest of the money to start a small bakery. When it failed, she lost all the money and turned to gambling and drinking. She tried to take care of Oliver, but when Oliver turned 4, she took him to an orphanage and gave him up. Oliver was too young to remember his mother giving him away, but that was probably for the better. About a week after he was given up, hewas beaten up by older boys at the orphanage. He hated the boys and wanted to leave, but the orphanage had food and shelter, exactly what he wouldn’t have if he ran away. When he turned 6, his chance came. The kids at the orphanage were doing a cross-county run for charity, but he managed to stay behind. A group of robbers then raided the orphanage. Oliver begged them to take him back with them. One of the robbers was a woman. She agreed to take him. The robbers cleared the orphanage and then took Oliver. He lived with the woman for 4 years, until he was 10. They taught him the ways of thievery. When he was 10, he started teleporting eratically. He managed to get it under control, two days later. Unfortunately, an old woman had seen him teleporting. The woman who took him in was accused of witchcraft and taken to the city prison. Oliver packed his things and left. He lived on the street until he was thirteen, living by stealing food and blankets and then teleporting away. By this time, he knew he was different. All the teleporting finally caught up with him in the winter of his fourteenth year. He lay in the snow, slowly going insane. Then a girl found him. He was half-frozen and half-insane, and he growled at her when she brought him inside. She gave him a blanket and warm soup. For months he was in a state of non-awareness, getting better but still not able to move freely. The girl was 14, and her parents objected. Then her mother realized how badly off Oliver was. She said until he gets better. A month before his birthday, Oliver woke up. The girl had fallen in love with him. Oliver didn’t realize but loved her like a sister. The parents fell in love with him too and adopted him from the state, since he was a ward of the state. Oliver turned 14. Two months later, the girl told him she loved him. He didn’t return the love, and she started crying. One month later, the father died. Oliver ran away. He lived for eight months on the street, stealing and storing large rations of food, teleporting sparingly. Then he met a boy, Jamie, in Texas. Oliver had slowly been making his way across America. Jamie asked if he could come with him, and Oliver hesitantly said yes. Oliver told Jamie about his teleportation. They began making their way across America again. 13 months later, they got to NY, where Oliver had wanted to live. Jamie then showed him Camp and told him they were both demigods. One month later, Oliver turned 16 and gained his transformation power, and was claimed by Phantasos, along with Jamie. Three months later, he mastered his transformation power. Stories (Being written.) Appearance (Being written.) Personality (Being written.) Powers Individual Powers 1. Oliver is able to teleport by going into a dream state and imagining himself somewhere else. Excessive use of this will drive him insane. 2. Oliver can turn into a rubix cube. His father often took the form of inanimate objects and Oliver received this power from him. Demigod Powers Oliver fights very well, since he basically grew up on the street, and he was taken from his orphanage when he was six by a robber. The robber trained him to sneak and steal. He also knows gymnastics. Fatal Flaw (Being thought of.) Items (Being written.) Relationships Family Friends Girlfriend